


Baby it's cold outside

by gutgravy



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, ddadds - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutgravy/pseuds/gutgravy
Summary: You're both tired after getting home from the airport. A hot shower, some nice whiskey and cuddling on the couch sounds like an ideal plan.





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> It was stormy yesterday so I got some Soft Tender Sappy Feels and wanted to give writing a drabble a try with our favourite Knife Dad  
> PLEASE NOTE that I am not a writer by any stretch, I draw way more than I even write down ideas.
> 
> papa-abel.tumblr.com

A storm builds outside, the rain a constant for the past few hours since you and Robert returned from the airport earlier after visiting Val.

You’d both walked in, leaving your bags by the door and instead opting for a quick hot shower to chase away the chill and fresh clothes. You’ll take your stuff home later.. or maybe just wash your laundry here with Robert’s. Since Amanda had left, if you weren’t at Robert’s, he was at yours and you’d both accumulated a fair amount of belongings at the other’s. 

Kicking your clothes into the corner, you step into the shower, placing a hand on Robert’s wet hip to steady yourself. He steps aside to allow you to wet your hair and body, stealing gentle touches while you soak. You switch positions, placing Robert under the water with it beating on his back.  
Running your hands down his sides, you begin kissing along his jaw and encourage his head forward to lean against your shoulder as you reach for the bar of soap from the dish. Lathering your hands you begin massaging his upper back. Robert groans in appreciation, wrapping an arm around your middle and pulling you into him to lazily grind against you.  
‘Stop that,’ you lightly smack his back ‘don’t even try to start something we both know you can’t finish right now.’  
With a huff he ceases, keeping your lower bodies pressed against one another with one hand and lazily trails his fingers up and down your back with the other as you continue on his shoulders. Soon you feel him begin to sag, dozing. You reach up to turn the showerhead to aim a little higher so you can wash the soap off his back which rouses him, causing his arm to give you a brief squeeze.  
You adore him, all of him; when he’s a smart ass, a tough guy, an avid film enthusiast, a repenting father and this soft warm man leaning his weight into you in a hot shower, smelling of pomegranate soap.  
Turning your head to where your lips gently brush against his outer ear, you softly whisper that he should get out and dry off. He grunts, leaning back to look at you through barely open eyes. You raise your hands from resting on his shoulders to lightly scratch through his stubble, making his eyes drift closed once again.  
‘You’re making it hard to leave.’  
You give a soft laugh as you cup his face with a hand, bending in for a chaste kiss while opening the door of the shower for him. As he leaves, he trails a hand across your stomach making you shudder softly. You watch him go while wishing you were both younger and being tired didn’t hinder your sex life.

After finishing you walk out into the lounge finding Robert grabbing two tumblers and a bottle.

‘Is there something we’re celebrating that I’ve missed?’ you ask, noticing he was holding his favourite whiskey.

He smirks as he pours the second glass, ‘Good weather is always a reason to celebrate.’

You look out the full length windows across the room and snort ‘’Good weather’?’, a roll of thunder sounds from the sky of angry clouds answering you.

‘Mhm,’ he sits beside you, handing over a drink before putting his arm around your shoulders, drawing you in closer. ‘Good daughter, good weather,’ he takes a swig from his drink, ‘good boyfriend.’  
You glance up at him before returning your gaze to the storm outside, knowing he would not look at you right now out of self-consciousness at addressing you as the ‘b’ word. Though you had both come significantly far since the surprise party and were indeed exclusive, in his tender moments you’d found Robert still second guessed his own worth and right to being loved and appreciated in return.  
Humming, you slide your free hand between his legs to wrap under a thigh, letting your thumb slowly stroke back and forth. You settle into his side further, feeling him deflate as he releases a held breath.

Sitting in the comfortable silence between one another, the rain picks up with a roll of low thunder. You’ve let your eyes slide closed with your head nestled in the crook of Robert’s neck while his breathing and stroking of fingertips on your upper arm lull you into a light rest. Until a prickle of unease washes over you making your eyes flutter open into a frown; you know Robert has felt it too as his hand stills.

_CRACK_

As the power goes out leaving the room dark, the rain pours harder and you feel Robert hum beside you as his fingers continue their gentle motion. 

‘Nice.’


End file.
